This invention relates to a bipolar transistor switch which utilizes a Schottky barrier diode clamp to prevent saturation, and in a preferred embodiment relates to logic circuits using such transistor switches.
It is now well recognized that the speed of a bipolar switching transistor can be improved by preventing saturation, and a common technique for preventing such saturation involves including a Schottky barrier diode as a clamp between the base and collector of the transistor. A transistor so connected is now generally described as a Schottky transistor. See for example page 229 of Integrated Electronics by Millman and Halkias, published by McGraw-Hill (1972).